nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Voramee
Derek Voramee- ﻿Motto'':"Think first, then attack"'' 'Personality:' He is usually very grim and quiet.He is very curious too ,but polite. He hasn't told anyone any of his secrets.It is easy to make him smile,thats why he always wears his hood up.Other than that he doesn't show much emotion.He also tries to choose his words carefully.He chooses to go on missions alone. 'Description:' He wears a black cloak, and usually has his hood up. He wears a black glove on one hand and has black pants and shoes. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. On is belt he carries one dagger that is like a short sword and another for throwing and strapped to his back he has a bow and arrows. Info: He was a Ranger's Apprentice when he was a bit younger. His parents were killed by Taricta before his mentor took him in,and trained him. Cloak: When he wears his cloak, he seems to blend in with the background very easily. His cloak provides him with excellent camouflage. 'Pet:' He has an Eurasian Eagle Owl for a pet. Reason being it is powerful enough to kill a fox or small deer. Weapons: He has two daggers, a bow, and is very skilled when it comes to close combat although he prefers to kill his enemies from a distance with arrows.He is very fast at reloading his bow. Rank: Admiral He is second in command although he doesn't usually give orders a lot. He only calls everybody their 'rank name' when nessacary. Weakness:Drowning He can't swim very well. Relations: Ray Pooll: '''is good friends with him and is very trustworthy. '''Sen Urec: is good friends with him and thinks he needs to stop with the distruction he causes. Adrianna Hummels: wonders why she metitates so much. Sierria Nowalk:thinks shes okay. Mark Trium: gets mad at him whenever he invades his personal space and when he asks to many questions. Ivy Willow: 'Doesn't see her very much. Tourmaline Persona:Doesn't have anything against her. '''Zethos:'Thinks he is an imbecile. 'Kallakabukk:'Thinks he is very wise ,but old(no offense). 'Leah d' Este: '''Thinks she is a nice person.It seems that she brings happiness to him. '''Sandman:'Thinks he is a good friend. '''Gabriel Angioletto-Doesn't trust him. Changed Form: He looks like a barn owl when in his Energis form. If you were to look directly at his eyes from a close range, you will become paralyzed in fear. Therefore unable to move or think straight. Element: Energis Derek's Element ties in with his Owl form(Symbol of Wisdom). He, when in owl form, can see a bit into the future and do other Psychic based things. Although unlike most members, he isn't in rage when he comes into this form and can controll himself. He can also summon this form whenever he wants but chooses not to. One of these reasons is because it drains his powers afterwards.His IQ level is 160 when in this form. Threat Level-High Trivia: Derek hates crows. He doesn't usually eat vegetables and prefers to eat meat. He is not afraid of heights and likes to fly. Age:15 OP score-30 IQ-110